Treebeard
Treebeard is one of the three oldest Ents who still remain from the very first of his kin. He has lived for thousands of years and is believed to be the oldest creature that still walks the earth. In his time he has seen the forest wither and shrink as well as the loss of his beloved Entwife, Fimbrethil, and the slow decline of his own kind as no new Entings are born. An old an wise creature, he has a love for language and poetry, which he recites in his slow, rumbling voice. For him, anything that should be done, is worth taking a long time to do it. =History= See Here =Personality= Ancient and wise, Treebeard is known as the oldest living thing to still walk the world of Arda. He is one of the three remaining ents of those that were first created over ten millenia ago and has seen and bore witness to more in his lifetime than any other non-divine being. Like most of his kin, Treebeard is a very patient being who is well-accustomed to the idea of carrying out long conversations in Old Entish that could last for weeks upon end. It is his firm belief that when it comes to the natural tongue of his people, that nothing is worth saying unless it takes a great deal of time to say it in. Even in the common tongue, his speech is very slow, likely a result of his thought patterns being based in New Entish, which while a significantly quicker language than the old tongue, is still quite slow and very descriptive compared to other languages. As a result, he would have no difficulty having a conversation, even in the common tongue, that could last for days if he had the audience for it. He has a certain love for reciting (and sometimes inventing) poetry. The creation of the ents was for the purpose of protecting the trees that were greatly loved by the Valar, Yavanna. Treebeard takes this duty very seriously and though most of the other Ents are concerned with certain types of trees and stay close to their 'kin', Treebeard considers all the trees to be of his domain and is very protective of the forest. As a result, he is wary of dwarves and men, but has no love at all for orcs. He does realize that trees will inevitably be cut down and he grudgingly accepts it, but there are limits to how much he will tolerate before he will be roused into action. In fact, his role of guardian of Fangorn has often led him to being the one to keep the trees in check when they become angered at walking creatures who come into their forests. Though he will not hesitate to crush an orc, he will usually try and learn more about creatures he come across, even if they are not ones he recognizes. In spite of his often kind and gentle nature, Treebeard is a force to be reckoned with when angered. The destruction of the forest (and especially of other ents) can drive him into a great rage. He is also burdened by a great deal of sadness for the decline of the forests. He has not seen his beloved, Fimbrethil (or Wandlimb) in over three thousand years since the apparent destruction of the Entwives, though he believes they might still be alive, despite the many attempts at finding them. Because there are no more Entwives, Treebeard has silently accepted that one day there will be no Entings and that eventually, no more Ents. Indeed, even the forests will continue to dwindle as they have for the last several ages and this too troubles him. Strengths As a roughly four meter tall walking tree, Treebeard is quite a powerful foe. A single punch for an ent is said to be enough to kill the very hardy Uruk-Hai and it is boasted by Treebeard that ents are much more powerful than their trollish counterparts, who are roughly the same size and appear more powerfully built. Their strength can be demonstrated in the ease in which Treebeard and the other ents were able to demolish Isengard's defenses of both wood and stone. A favored tactic of Treebeard and others of his kin is tossing boulders about with the same effectiveness that a catapult would have. In addition, his hardy bark-like skin is not as susceptible to axes or other weapons as normal trees would be, making it very difficult to effectively harm him. He is also capable of communicating with trees and after having 'awakened them', these same trees will often begin acting very 'entish' and may begin to even move in their own way. Treebeard is an extremely wise and very old being with centuries of experience to draw upon. There are few from his world who could rival his knowledge, save for the Istari, the Elf Lords, and a select few individuals. He is an extremely patient being and is it not in his nature to ever act without thinking very long and deliberately about anything. That said, he can be 'hasty' when need be, especially if his forest is threatened. Weaknesses In spite of his strength, Treebeard shares one significant weakness with other ents, that being fire. Although he might usually be able to put out the flames by external means, if overwhelmed it is likely he would simply be burned to the point of dying. In addition, his large form and old age has made him less 'bendable' than younger Ents. While he is still quite mobile, Treebeard has difficulty doing anything more than slightly leaning downwards or slightly kneeling. Mental: Treebeard's patience can be a double-edged sword when used in excess. Because it takes him a very long time to communicate his intentions (and especially so with trees or other ents), he can prove to be quite tiring and sometimes seem to be indecisive. While this is not necessarily the case, it does mean that rousing him into action can take quite awhile and a problem can have quickly deteriorated before he'll take action. In addition, his extremely old age means that he has forgotten more than what many will ever know. Things from the distant past can prove difficult for him to remember. It is also quite easy for him to become lost in thought, to the point it might be easy to mistake him for having fallen asleep. =Relationships= Canon Luceti